snow day
by aswonder
Summary: Sirius sees snow for the first time in 12 years. AU where Peter was caught and Sirius is freed. Simple oneshot
The two men appeared suddenly, in front of a small cabin far away from most civilization. Snow swirled around them, but only one was aware of what the substance was. The other flinched as a flake fell on exposed skin. His hands, covered in dirt and grime, reached up to wipe away whatever it was, but the other caught his hand and pushed it to his side. Sirius turned his head towards the direction the hand had approached from, his hoarse voice asking why. "Not yet." Remus replied easily, gripping his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. Black was free. Peter, the bastard, had been caught. Hermione Granger had fired an immobilizing spell at the rat, and the girl had stuffed him in her pocket. Brilliant girl. An innocent man had been spared. Pettigrew had been put in jail, Voldemort was elusive, and for now, everything was calm. Of course, he had still been forced to go back for a couple of months: he had broken out of prison.

The taller of the two, a man with a shabby coat and thinning brown hair, had his hands on the shorter mans shoulders. The man dressed in his prison garbs was shivering slightly, as the temperature was around thirty degrees. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that something cold and wet had touched his shoulder, and that Remus had made sure to properly cast this spell, because he couldn't even strain his eyes to see past the blindfold. He felt a gentle hand on his back, guiding him forward. His ears, picking up even more sound because of padfoot, heard a door opening, their feet crunching in whatever was on the ground. He hadn't seen anything but concrete and water for twelve years, he couldn't picture what it was on the ground.

Remus new that as high as the black haired man had kept his spirits, Azkaban had taken a toll on him. His hair was greasy and matted, his skin pale, and he carried bags under his eyes, so unlike the carefree, warm, and lively young man he remembered. The one he had loved. Even twelve years and such a drastic change in appearance couldn't stop such a strong emotion, though. The werewolf briefly left his companion, turning the lock and pushing the door inwards, before takings Sirius' hand and guiding him around various pieces of furniture. Once again, the man asked what was going on, and once again, the brown haired man told him to wait. Arriving at the back of the house, Remus took his wand out of his pocket, creating a simple heating charm for his lover's benefit. The man was apprehensive as to what his reaction would be, but there was no turning back now. Leading the man outside, he led his friend out onto the back porch, finally stopping him. He sucked in a quick breath before pulling off the blindfold.

Sirius blinked a couple of times, adjusting his eyes to the bright wonderland before him. It took him a couple of seconds, but Remus could tell when the ex convict realized what lay before him: lines erased from his face, and a hint of childish joy flashed across his face. A smile split across his face, and obviously not caring about freezing to death, he threw himself into the snow. Finding his feet after a minor struggle, the man got shorter and a lot furrier as he was replaced with a large black dog, it's fur equally as matter and dirty as it's human counterpart's hair had been.

Padfoot began barking with abandon, able to do whatever he liked, free after twelve years. The dog sprung from the hole he had made to create another, his jaws snapping up mouthfuls of snow to eat, along with rolling in it. This left almost no snow clean, loose dirt sticking to the snow as he bounced around. Anyone could tell that he was happy. He shifted back to his human form, and let out a barking laugh, though it was rough from a lack of use. The man stood and brushed clinging snow off of himself, finally returning to the porch. Grinning, Sirius returned to Remus. He was shivering slightly: the wizard's charm had worn off, and the black haired hadn't gotten his wand back yet to renew it. Then again, the aforementioned was shivering as well. However, with a chaste kiss, warmth coursed through every inch of the two lovers.


End file.
